Who Knew I Could Ever Love Someone?
by iOrichalcos
Summary: You wake up, head throbbing. You soon realize you were drowing! But it was not water, but blood? Oh great, you think, I'm going to drown in my own blood! You were so weak you couldn't move. Your lungs were screaming for air. Then someone pulled you up....


Yay for fan fiction :D !!!! This is a story dedicated to all the Valon/ Varon, Malik/ Marik, and Thief King Bakura fans ( ME! - !!!! ) or to people who are just plain bored and have nothing to do ( Also me -' ). XD This is my first story so plz be nice. Read and review to help this desperate authoress! Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: Sigh Must we explain? Valon'n'MarikLover doesn't own Yugioh. If she did then she would be sitting in California and eating the finest chocolates and would be RICH, so don't sue her, ( batting eyelashes ) pretty please.

**Chapter 1: The Accident **

Sigh. _Another boring day, _you think. The familiar road to Domino High curved before you. The golden morning sun streamed through, casting a beautiful glow on everything. Your head is pressed against the cool glass of the familiar silver bus that took you to Domino High every day, every week, every year. You glance at your own reflection. Everybody else on the bus wore the school uniform: Blue pants or blue skirt, blue jacket or pink jacket, and for the girls, blue bow ties. But you were different, in more ways than one. Instead of the uniform you wore a black mini skirt with gold chains, a pink sleeveless top that revealed your tanned body, black high heeled boots, and white fingerless gloves that went to your elbows. Though you went to detention everyday for not wearing your uniform, you didn't care. Anything was better than feeling as a slave with no personality that dressed the same as everyone else.

You had used to wonder why the famous Domino High private school had kept you, considering that you went to detention a lot. You later found out that your straight A's were your ticket to staying.

Your family was also rich. Your father owned a huge gold mine in Egypt and your mother was a powerful business woman. Your mother had provided you with plenty of money, as did your father, but your father also brought you items from his frequent business trips to Egypt. He had given you your first deck on your 10th birthday. Inside your deck was also one of the two of your most prized items, the card Gravitational Armor. You didn't know the uses or the magical abilities of the card but you loved how mysterious it looked and how beautiful the card itself was. Though you didn't use it much because dueling wasn't common in Japan yet, but it was inching its way up to popularity.

Your other prized possession also was a gift from your father brought from Egypt. It was a gold necklace with a thin chain. The chain hung a beautifully ring which contained a golden triangle in the middle. Then in the middle opf the triangle there is a beautifully shaped eye. But the most peculiar thing about the necklace was that on the edges of the ring hung nine golden spikes. Each as sharp as a fang but as delicate as a flower. Though not nearly close in value as your other jeweled necklaces, it was your favorite and you never took it off, never. You love it for its simplicity, but also how power seemed to flow through you when you wear it.

You now fingered it between your thumb and index finger, tracing the eye as you had done so many times before. Marveling at how beautiful it was.

Suddenly the bus screeched to a halt. You realized that Domino High was looming over the bus. You quickly jump off the bus just as the driver closed the bus doors behind you. You see your "friends" waving to you.

Yes, another boring day was about to begin, or so you thought.

"Mom, I'm home!" you call out while rummaging through the fridge for food. Then you spotted a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on the counter a servant had made.

"Hi honey. I'm in my office," replied your mother's voice. She referred to the home library as her "office".

"Where's dad?" you question through a mouthful of warm chocolate chip cookies.

"He went on another business trip to Egypt. Apparently one of the mines collapsed and few wagons of gold were still in it and the workers needed advice on how to retrieve the gold without damaging the other tunnels. So your father went personally to go see how bad it really is."

"Bummer," you reply, not really paying attention. Your attention was all on the cookie in your hand. "Hey mom, what's that package for?"

"Oh yes. I forgot. Your father it sent to you the moment he arrived, supposedly another gift."

Your attention was completely on the brown package now, which was being torn away at by your perfectly manicured fingernails. You gasped. It was beautiful. It was a simple pair of gold earrings. The earrings were in a shape of a delicate diamond, though longer and you thought more beautiful than any diamond you've seen before. You quickly remove your jeweled earrings you were currently wearing and slid in the Egyptian ones. You could've marveled at the beauty all day but you quickly remembered your promise to your friend to meet her at the Domino Mall.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall," you announce getting your car keys.

"Mhhhm..," was all your mother replied.

_Probably to captivate in her work, _you think sadly. Sometimes you just wished that you had parents that really cared about you instead of just their businesses. With that you left the enormous mansion, only nodding a good-bye to the servants, speeding down the road in your yellow corvette.

Chapter 1: To be Continued...

Well what do you thinkies? Should I update or should I just stop while I'm ahead? Sorry about not introducing any Yugioh characters yet though. They probably come in the next part. Well if you liked it pleases read and review. I guess I don't mind if you flame me, it's your own opinion, but I would appreciate it if you write good comments.

If you really liked this story ( I hope so :D ), and you would like me to email you when I update just say so in your review and just include that you would like me to in your reviews.

IMPORTANT!!!! ALL READERS PLEASE READ!!!!

Sorry one more thing -' I'm not sure which Yugioh character to introduce first so I need your help. Please pick from Thief King Bakura, Yami Marik, and Valon. Thank you for your cooperation. Remember all of your opinions count!!!!

Thief King Bakura: Vote for me. Remember I know where you live….

Yami Marik: Vote for me fools! Or you'll receive a one way ticket to the shadow realm!!! Mwhahaha! Insert evil villain laugh and music

Valon: Goodness mates! Am I the only one that knows manners and how to treat a lady (sorry if you're a guy)? Hey baby! If you vote for me I'll give you a kiss. Smirking I think we already know who the winner clearly is already……


End file.
